


The Princes, Skaters, and Family

by MybabyboyJoonie



Category: Korean Hip-hop, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, GOT7 - Freeform, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Morning Sickness, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phichit - Freeform, Phichit and BamBam are twins, Pregnant Chris Giacommeti, Pregnant Phichit Chulanot, Pregnant Sex, Prince Katsuki Yuuri, Prince Phichit Chulanot, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Sad Victor Nikiforov, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Vicchan Lives, Yuuri and Yuruzu Hanyu are twins, and TXT are BFFs, bts - Freeform, pregnant victor nikiforov, yuuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MybabyboyJoonie/pseuds/MybabyboyJoonie
Summary: Instead of bombing his free skate, Yuuri misses it completely when he withdraws from the GPF to take care of a hospitalised Phichit. Secrets are made, kept, and discovered.





	1. Withdrawals, and stupid mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and ideas welcomed! PS. I will be doing polls, and suggestions, in the comment section, for my Original characters as the story progresses, so keep on a lookout!

Yuuri pulled up out of a full split, plopping on a bench in the empty locker room and pressed his phone against his ear. "Katsuki Yuuri speaking. How can I help you?" 

"Mr. Katsuki, I am Doctor Tchakovich. You are Phichit Chulanot's roommate and emergency contact, correct?" "Yes. He's okay, right?" "I'm sorry to have to tell you this right now, given the circumstances.... But your roommate Phichit came yesterday morning. Someone brought him in with a fever and some major bruising from his fall."

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this right now, given the circumstances.... But your roommate Phichit came in this morning. He did not sustain any injuries from the fall. I'm more worried about his rather severe case of pneumonia and his weight." 

"His weight? I don't understand. I thought he was fine, he was eating well before I left!" "I'm sorry to have to say this, Mr. Katsuki, but Phichit had you all fooled. For his tiny 5'9 ½ frame and his nature as a athlete, he should ideally be at around 126-146 lbs. Instead he's weighed at 86 ¾ lbs, which is dangerously low. Put everything together, and there is a high chance -" 

"He won't survive. Doctor, I swear I didn't know! On the grave of my ancestors!" Yuuri sighed, pacing the floor. "I'm sorry. It's just... Phichit is always so... He's my happy pill. He keeps me sane and on top of everything. I'm in denial about this actually happening to him."

Yuuri sighed, blinking tears he hadn't noticed were there, before clearing his throat. "Th- thank you for letting me know so quickly, Doctor Tchakovich.... One more thing! Ah, as a favor for me, please? Take care of Phichit for me. He's the only friend I have in Detroit."

"I understand, Mr. Katsuki. We will keep on working on him, and I'll keep you updated. Congrats on your long program. And good luck on your Free skate, Mr. Katsuki." "Thank you, Dr. Tchakovich. Bye." Yuuri sighed when the record of Vicchan's bark sound to alert him that the call had ended. 

He stared at the blank screen of his phone, wiping fat ugly tears from his eyes. Had Phichit know he was sick before they'd said goodbye at the airport? What about Celestino? What if,' Yuuri's mind whispered, 'What if Phichit died, alone in Detroit, without Yuuri the to listen to his last requests, and comfort him?

What would happen to Phichit's hamsters? What would he say to Phichit's family, friends, and fans? What would he do?' Standing, Yuuri pockets his phone after sending a quick text to his Coach. Celestino, the JSF official, and Mooroka entered, puzzled when Yuuri didn't acknowledge them. "I'm with-drawing from the completion, Coach. I'm heading back to Detroit as soon as I can. I already bought a ticket. " 

"Please tell Minami to skate well and take up the flag of Japan since I'm leaving for now. Mooroka, I want you to break it to the world. Please yet them know that I'm not retiring, and that I'm still in top shape, and that this is just a family emergency."  
Yuuri stared at them for a minute more, before bowing and hurrying out. 

katsuki_yuuri

Heading back to Detroit early. I'm sorry, a personal family matter came up, and I head to withdraw. Note, I'M NOT RETIRING. #goodbyeSochiGPF, #@christophe_gc, #@georgi_p, #@victor_niki, #@yuri_plisetsky, #@caobin, #@mila_baba, #illbecheeringforyouall, #prayforyakov, #prayforcelestino, #prayforphichit, #prayforthecoaches  
#SkatersofIG

  
DramaCeleb News  
  
Is this the end of Yuuri Katsuki's career?

Yuuri Katsuki drops out of Grand Prix Finals after short program places him above both Chris Giacommeti and Georgi Popovich and just below his life long idol, Victor Nikiforov. Neither Katsuki, his coach Celestino Giordano and the JSF have commented on Katsuki's decision to withdraw. A Twitter poll conducted over the past ten hours shows that most people believe Katsuki is retiring to take care of a secret love child. Prince Phichit Chulanot, Thai figure skater, youngest child of the King and Queen of Thailand, and Katsuki's roommate in Detroit is rumoured to be the one pregnant with Katsuki's love child..............................  
READ MORE ........

"Doctor Tchakovich, what did you find out from the tests?" Yuuri asked, frowning at door of the doctor's office. "Phichit was severely dehydrated, as well as suffering from the early stages of appendicitis and a high fever. He also wasn't eating. His body was overloaded, so it just shut down." "私は彼を殺すつもりです! He'll get better right?"

"He just came out of surgery to remove his appendix. The focus right now is to reduce his fever and to facilitate his recovery from the surgery. He may not gain consciousness for while, but you can go to his room. Did you rest at all before coming here?" I'll have them set the futon up for you. Take care of yourself, Mr. Katsuki. Phichit will rely on you mainly after he's released."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Yuuri? You.... Competition....?" "I withdrew. Now to more important matters. Why-" "More important matters, Yuuri! If you stayed you could have medaled or won! You could have meet Victor! You-" "And leave you here by yourself? Who'd have taken care of you once your released?"

"And why weren't you eating? You're supposed to be alive, not telling me "Don't die" while killing yourself at the same time! I.... I'm sorry for yelling, Chu-Chu. I just want to know why." Yuuri said, ignoring Phichit's attempts to catch his eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Yuuri! Stuff happened, and I thought you wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore. I thought it would be easier if I never knew if you hated me, and dieing was the best way to insure that." 

"You think I would hate you start everything?" "Yuuri, it's not like everything else I've done." Phichit whispered, peeking at Yuuri though his bangs. "Phichit, if your not telling me because of what your family thinks, forget them. And you should know my family would happily adopt you." 

"It's not that, Yuuri! I'm a disgrace! Even if my family forgave me, my country won't!" "Why not? If they want recognition by other countries as serious competition in the figure skating world, you're they're only shot. Unless they want to wait another twenty plus years." 

"Yuuri, I'm pregnant. I'm not supposed to be pregnant. I'm supposed to wait to get pregnant until my older brothers have been married and had at least one child, or at least until I was engaged. Seriously, Yuuri. I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. Or make you lose out medaling, or meeting Victor." 

"I'll forgive you, Phichit. But no more dieing. I need you, and your baby needs you. And while I love you, is prefer not to be raising your child because you died. On another note, if you gain at least ten pounds, and you remain stable, they'll release you in two weeks."

"But you'll be in and out of the hospital, and in a wheelchair since your muscles are weakened. Your body was forced to pull nutrients from your bone, etc to keep the baby alive, Chu. Believe me, I dont want you in a wheelchair chair either." Yuuri said when Phichit pouted grumpily. 

"Dr. Tchakovich said if you do exactly what he tells you, you'll have a good chance being able to complete this upcoming season, if baby Chulanot allows it. I'll- Phichu? Did I say something? Are you hurting?" 

"N-no, I'm not. I'm just so.... Can you cuddle me? Would you? I understand if you're still angry at me though." "If course, Chu. Now you need to rest, and eat... I know morning sickness won't help with that though, but you have too."

"I'll make you a deal. You focus on getting better, making Prince or Princess Chulanot, and getting ready for this upcoming season, and I'll deal with your fans, family, friends, the TFA, and the press. Deal?" 

"That sounds good to me, Yuuri. Thanks for withdrawing to take care of me and Baby Chulanot." Phichit beamed tearily. "Now you have to show me everything I missed while I was vegetating."

"Of course, your Royal Majesty." Yuuri teased, opening up his laptop, asks setting it in between himself and Phichit. They don't notice the doctor and Phichit's nurse sneaking away, reassured that their patient will be fine.


	2. Press, Irritable Victor Nikiforov, and Smutty times🍑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is angry at the vulture like press, and Phichit is suffering from morning sickness, and needs some thicc cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome, please. I'm sorry this took so long. So please consider yourselves overly compensated.

Mr. Nikiforov! What do you have to say about Yuuri Katsuki's decision to withdraw? Do you think that the rumour of Phichit being pregnant with Yuuri's child is true?" Victor stared at the reporter while taking a gulp of his coffee.

"Yuuri withdrew so he could go back to Detroit to take of Phichit when he's released from the hospital. If I remember, Phichit had a illness that will render him wheelchair bound for a few months. Based on those facts, as well as the countless times the two have said and proved they're not a item, Yuuri was simply being a good, caring best friend and roommate." 

"As for Phichit being pregnant with Yuuri's child, they said they're not a item, and Phichit never said he was pregnant. Though, I don't see why that would bother you. If they decided to date each other, I'm sure they'd be perfect together. And I'll make it a point to congratulate them." 

Victor said, raising a eyebrow when a reporter opens their month to protest. "Now, how about you vultures get your focus back on to where it should be, and ask Chris and Georgi about what they'll be doing next year?" The reporter snapped his mouth shut at Victor's threatening tone, and another took the floor.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Oh my God! Yuuri....!" Phichit groaned, vomiting into the toilet for the 30+ time since he's enter the bathroom two and a half hours ago. Thankfully, his roommate is home, since said roommate drops to the next to him.

"Phichu! Have you have been puking all morning?" Yuuri questioned, frowning when Phichit sunk onto him panting. "Yes.... Yuuri, please make it stop! It's hurts, and I'm exhausted!" Phichit sobbed, puking again, while Yuuri supported him and called Celestino. 

"Ciao Ciao, I'm sorry, but we can't come over for dinner. Phichit's having terrible morning sickness again." "Again, does he need-" "No, he's hydrated." " Good. Do you need me to come over? No, I'll figure something out, then call you if nothing helps." 

"Alright then, I'll see you both tomorrow. Good night." " Night, Coach." Yuuri ended the call quickly, picking Phichit up and taking him to the bedroom, gently laying him on the bed and pulling their clothes off quickly. "Phichu, how do you want to take my dick?"

"On my back, I don't wanna bounce to much. And I don't need to prepare." Phichit moaned, pulling Yuuri down for a kiss. Yuuri dragged a finger around Phichit's puckered hole teasing as he pulled the vibrating toy and gently sliding himself into Phichit, cuping one of the younger's large milk filled breasts and began nursing. 

"You like that, don't you, Peach? No wonder your appa is always announcing a new pregnancy. You don't seem to any different. Are you, Peach?" Yuuri whispered, sucking hickeys into younger's neck. "Y- Yuuri-! Ah.... Yes! D- Don't stop! You had better fill me up so much I smell like you! I wanna... I... " "What do you want, my little Prince?"

"I-I want you to make me pregnant you have to carry me around. I want to be huge and round.... And I want you to take me when I give birth." "Are you sure you want that, little one? My peach wants to be spread open and stuffed with my cock while he gives birth? While the doctors and nurses watch?" " Yuuri asked, spreading Phichit's ass cheeks wider, enjoying having the younger boy a moaning, writhing mess underneath him.

"Ah- Y- Yuuri- Please! I need to cum!" "You have to answer my question first, Peach." "Y-yes! That's what I want Y- Yuuri!" Phichit screamed, while Yuuri smirked. "You're such a good little Prince.I should reward you, shouldn't I? Cum for me, Phichu." Yuuri drawled, playing with Phichit's clit.

Phichit screamed, shaking as his orgasm swept over him continually, Yuuri joins him soon after. They're both a mess, Phichit covered in sweat and cum, with what's he assumes is gallons more pouring out his ass forcing him and then Yuuri to orgasm again. Yuuri pulls out carefully, grabbing Phichit's electric blanket to cover them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have survived to the end. Thank you for reading. Comments and suggestions welcome.


	3. Cravings....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit and Yuuri announce Phichit's pregnancy to the world. Victor makes stupid choices, Yurio is done, and Phichit is a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again.... I'm sorry I have been posting. I probably wouldn't be posting today, except for the fact I've had a burst of inspiration. So once again, I'm so sorry and please enjoy this. I'm going to start the next chapter right after this goes up. Ciao~!

"Yuuri... Can I tell my fans now? I told my family, and your family, and Bammie and Yuzu." Phichit whined, arching his back so Yuuri's hands put more gentle pressure on his tiny melon sized bump. "Are you sure, Phichu? The rumors are still going strong and you'll-"

"You'll be embarrassed if people think we're dating?" "No, Phichu. People have been believing that we're a item since That Tweet. I just don't want you to be stressed even more. If you wanna tell them, let's do it." "Thank you, Yuuri! I already decorated my room! Carry me there?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

(YouTube)  
Apology, quiz time, and Surprise announcement!   
May 14, 2014  
Phichu Hamster

"Hello, everyone! I'm Phichit Chulanont." "And I'm Katsuki Yuuri."  
"Alright, it's really nice to interact again with my fans and everyone watching. I'm very sorry for worrying you all. Yuuri, please explain a bit about what we're doing today."

"Hai. Today Phichu and I are going to take a pregnancy/child rearing... raising quiz made by my other childhood friend Yuuko. Yuuko lives in Hasetsu with her husband and my friend Tasheki and their triplets, Axel, Loop, and Lutz. Alright, Phichit! First question out of ten. Every correct answer is worth ten points. When does a baby's heart begin to beat?"

"At 22 days after the the egg and sperm meet, the earliest you'll be able to hear it via ultrasound is five weeks after your period for woman and four weeks after the fertilization for men who are carriers." "Correct, Peach! Now you have 10 points." "Yes! Ok, your turn, Yuuri. When do babies begin to hear sounds?"

"At 14 weeks, and from there their hearing will get better. They can hear the parents heartbeat, stomach noises, walking, voices, and other noises." "You get 10 points, Yuuri! My turn now." "Can babies hiccup, poop, pee, and cry in the uterus?"

"Yes, they can. And very loudly to." "Correct! 20 points, Phichu! My turn, give me your best shot."

Ten minutes later

Alright, Phichu, you've won with 100 points, according to the quiz, you're most likely to be a extremely capable parent. As for me, I got 90, so I'll accept my fate as Godparent. Which brings us to the surprise we mentioned earlier. Phichit, you have the honors." 

"Yes! As most of you know, I was in the hospital during the Senior GPF. What you don't know is why. I'll go into more detail later, but I had pneumonia, and appendicitis." "Phichit was also...." Yuuri paused, creating a drumroll, while Phichit deftly undid his shirt. 

"Pregnant! Currently I'm a week away from 3 months, so I'm still suffering from morning sickness. Don't worry though, Yuuri's taking good care of me and baby Chulanont." "Peach, I'm just being a good roommate and future Godfather." "No you're the best Yuuri, really! Any way!" "We'll keep you updated. This has been Yuuri and Phichit on Phichu Hamster! Bye bye!"

Comments  
OMG! YuuChu are pregnant! Congrats!

Are Yuuri and Phichit dating? If not, why is Yuuri in this video?

Obvs to support his pregnant room/rinkmate/best friend.

@Bambam1la, Wow! Brother, I'm so proud of you! Be careful, and take care of yourself and my nephew/niece.

Load more comments?

(Twitter)

@Chulanont_Phichit  
Guys, I'm 2 months and 3 week🎉💜😂🤰🏻(photo of Phichit's baby bump)

@Chulanont_Phichit, I'm craving miso soup with chicken ramen and ice cream cake. The perks of having a roommate/best friend! Check my YouTube for good official baby announcement! #cutepreggopapa #preggocravings  
(Photo of Yuuri holding a tray of food, next to Phichit taken in the mirror)

@KHanyu_Yuzu, Wow, Phichu- san! Congrats! Yuuri-兄貴, take care of him.

@BamBam1la, Congrats, hyung! 🎉🍫

@Nikiforov_Victor, Congratulations, Phichit! Enjoy your meal!

@YuuChushipper, Kawaii! They're having a baby together! 

@Gc_Christopher, @YuuChushipper, They didn't say they are dating, and I would know.

@Rossii_Celestino, I'm happy for you Phichit. Take care of yourself.

@Thairoyalfamilly, @Japanroyalfamily, and 2,040 other people left comments, likes and retweets here.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Victor! Why is there a video of you dissing Chulanont?! And why are your fans and Katsuki's fans fighting each other?! To the extent that Hanyu, Chulanont, BamBam, my fans and their fans are defending Yuuri and Phichit?!" "What? Stop yelling, I have a headache..... Wait! The video!"

"Yes the video! Just because you're pregnant with Yuuri's baby doesn't mean you can accuse Chulanont of seducing Katsuki. Go apologize to everyone, now! And do not touch my chips or I won't let you ride me!" "Da, Yurio." Victor replied, grabbing his phone, and recording a lengthy video before reviewing and posting it (after Yurio had given his approval). 

The task finished, Victor sat back and waited. His hands found themselves cradling his still tiny bump. Had he just ruined all (if any) chances that Yuuri would at least want to see his baby, if not want to love them both. 

(Twitter Direct messaging)

Messages to: Chulanont_Phichit

Hello? Mr. Chulanont?

Why is The Victor Nikiforov dm-ing me?   
Wait sorry. That was for Yuuri. What do you need?

Can we share Yuuri?   
I mean... Please promise you won't tell Yuuri!

Promise. If I break it, you can buy me wasabi. Anyway what is it? 

I let myself get pregnant by mistake....  
I'm sorry, Phichit! I know Yuuri's yours.

Victor (can I call you that?), Yuuri and I aren't dating. We do do things together but not like boyfriends. Do you need help on how to tell Yuuri? 

Please? Anything you can tell me.

Ok! Do you feel comfortable enough to travel? Wait! Oh far along are you anyway?

It's been two months and 2 days and a half since the week before the GPF, so that's how far....

Oof... Maybe no traveling for you.  
I can ask Yuuri to take me on a trip to St Petersburg? Then from there we can figure out where to meet you.

Would he want to? Does he even remember?

He does, he just doesn't know you're pregnant.   
He said last night he dreamed you two had a baby with your hair and his eyes and your smiles and his moles.

CHULANONT! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM!? HE'S CRYING!? If you hurt his feelings....

Oh, is this Yurio? Scroll up. I just told him about a dream Yuuri had.

Did Yuuri really say that? (Victor)

Yes. I'm going to go shopping. But I'll look for tickets to St Petersburg, and Hasetsu in case your morning sickness calms down enough. Ok?

Yes, thanks Phichit. Bye.

No problem, Victor. Bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Comments, questions, polite criticism, and suggestions welcomed.
> 
> Japanese: 兄貴  
Translation: Big brother

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
Japanese: "私は彼を殺すつもりです! -  
"I'm going to kill him!
> 
> Comments and ideas welcomed! PS. I will be doing in comment polls, and suggestions for my Original characters as the story progresses, so keep on a lookout!


End file.
